quill_sparkle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezri Bridger (Girl at War)
Loth Rat Padmé Amidala Ez Kid Padawan Miss Spectre 6 Little Lady Davina Morgan Orphan Ezri Syndulla Ezri Jarrus The Mando's Bloodsister Padawan Padme |personality = Charismatic, hardy, resourceful, instinctive, street wise, impatient, brave, compassionate, selfless, slightly arrogant, confident, protective, impulsive |appearance = Light skin, long black hair in a braid, orange jumpsuit, comlink, belt, blue streak, two scars on left cheek |occupation = Jedi Padawan of Kanan Jarrus Thief Sixth Member and the Younger Sister/Youngest Daughter Figure of the Ghost crew |alignment = Good |affiliations = Rebel Alliance *Ghost crew Bridger family Syndulla Clan|goal = To train under Kanan Jarrus by becoming a Jedi. Find out what happened to her parents. |home = Lothal |family = Ephraim Bridger † Mira Bridger † Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Cham Syndulla Tislera † Hera's Brother † |friends = Bail Organa, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios, Chopper, Wullffwarro, Kitwarr, Cikatro Vizago, R2-D2, C-3PO, Fulcrum, Jai Kell, Zare Leonis, Morad Sumar |sigother = Jai Kell (kissed) |enemies = Valen Rudor, Emperor Palpatine, Garazeb Orrelios (temporarily), Agent Kallus, Stormtroopers, Maketh Tua, The Grand Inquisitor, Taskmaster Grint, Commander Aresko, Cadet Oleg, Yogar Lyste, Galactic Empire, Fyrnocks |likes = Helping others, her friends, Sabine's artwork, stealing from other people (formerly), stealing to help other people, rebelling against the Empire, Jedi training |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Fyrnocks, losing everyone he cares about, Empire Day, corpses, the thought of being alone again, failing Jedi training, fighting with Hera or Kanan, Kanan and Zeb's over-protectiveness |powers = Power of the Force |possessions = Energy Slingshot (formerly) Lightsaber |quote = "I don't have parents." "I think, I'm better off alone. Helping the people of Lothal." }}Ezri Taylor Bridger Jarrus Syndulla 'is the main protagonist and titular character of ''Girl At War: Spark of Rebellion, where Ezra was born a female. Adopted daughter of Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla, she was once a common thief until she encountered the crew of the Ghost. During this time, Ezri has no idea she is Force-sensitive until Kanan informs her of her powers. Officially joining the Ghost crew, she becomes '''Spectre-6, and agrees to be taught by Kanan the ways of the Jedi and understanding the Force as his Padawan while she also tries to find out the mystery of her parents' fates. Background Ezri is the little sister/youngest daughter figure out of the Ghost crew. Over the course of the novel, she learns to trust others, especially herself and have a second chance at having a family, especially becoming close with Sabine Wren, who became her best friend and blood sister, and Garazeb Orrelios. Nicknames *'Ezri Jarrus or Ezri Syndulla: Interchangeable name due to people hating her long name. '''Called either nickname sometimes due to her incredibly long name *Little Lady, what Vizago called her when he first met her *Spectre 6, Ezri's codename as the sixth member of the Ghost crew Possessions * *'Blue Lightsaber: 'She constructed a lightsaber made from parts the Ghost crew provided that was a combination of a blaster and a lightsaber, having a blue blade. However, she kept the blaster on stun due to her inability to kill someone. History Spark of Rebellion One day, Ezri, after she stole jogan, fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Ezri spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Ezri felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who became aware of Ezri's presence simultaneously. However, she quickly hid when Kanan turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Ezri witnessed Jarrus, Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and Mandalorian, Sabine Wren attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Ezri overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, she used the situation to her advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezri hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before she escaped with the shipment they were trying to get while the rebels followed in pursuit. As she ran away, Ezri encountered Sabine Wren, who admitted that Ezri pulled a gutsy move but warned her before wishing her good luck. As Ezri continued to make her escape, she was outmaneuvered by Kanan, who stood in Ezri's way, where the former Jedi attempted to get the orphan to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezri and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezri but Ghost and Kanan rescued her by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezri decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezri to leave the crate, the girl unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help her up. When Ezri learned what was in the crates, she couldn't believe she risked her neck for a group of blasters. After Kanan left to assist Hera Syndulla, Ezri was left with Sabine and Zeb. However, she infuriated Zeb when she insulted his weight and he imprisoned her in one of the cargo holds. Ezri escaped but found herself in space. Soon, she became face-to-face with Sabine Wren, where the Mandalorian girl took her helmet off. After Sabine bought Hera enough time to make it into hyperspace, Ezri was formally introduced to Zeb and Sabine. Believing they were kidnapping her, she demanded they return her to Lothal as Zeb dragged her to the cockpit. However, Hera Syndulla revealed they were returning to Lothal. Ezri requested they dropped her off at Capital City but they revealed they didn't have time and Ezri decided to join them by following Zeb and Sabine to Tarkingtown, where she saw how many people suffered from the Empire, starting with Grand Moff Tarkin kicking the residents of the town off of their lands and forfeiting their farms. Soon, Ezri saw the good the Ghost crew did when she spotted the crates were filled with food for people and saw that they were distributing them back to the people. When one of the residents thanked Ezri, she walked away, ashamed. Suddenly, through the force, Ezri felt the presence of Kanan's lightsaber and holocron. The Jedi Holocron and LightsaberEdit As Ezri began playing with it, kanan and Hera caught her, and she returned the Lightsaber to Kanan and left. She met Sabine in the kitchen, where they discussed their roles. Ezri began asking what happened to Sabine's real family and the older girl, refusing to divulge anything, simply explained it was because of the Empire and asked Ezri what happened to hers. Ezri simply gave Sabine the same answer. Zeb interrupted the teenagers. Chopper was left in charge of watching her, but Ezri found it all suspicious. However, she was caught eavesdropping by Kanan. Instead of punishing her, Hera decides that they will keep an eye on Ezri during this mission and then get her home. Alone, Ezri finally gave Hera her name when she realized that the older woman didn't know hers. They stayed in the cockpit of the Ghost when Kanan, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper went to "rescue" the Wookiees. However, when the comms were being jammed, Ezri figured out it was a trap and sensed a Star Destroyer coming through the force. Following this, Ezri was convinced by Hera to warn the others. Finding Zeb and Kanan, Ezri warned them of the trap after being sent by Hera, forcing the rebels to flee. However, in the chaos, Alexsandr Kallus grabbed Ezri and Zeb attempted to rescue her. However, Ezri told him to continue without her. Reluctantly, Zeb left her behind on the hands of the Empire. Captured by the Empire and escape Edit Imprisoned on Kallus' Star Destroyer and introducing herself as "Padmé Amidala," Ezri thought she was being held there for information; however, Kallus revealed that he was using Ezri as bait to lure the Ghost crew to Lothal. Stripped of her belongings, Ezri still kept the Holocron, which she successfully opened. Inspired by it and knowing that she had to save herself, Ezri thought of a way to escape the prison. She tricked two stormtroopers guarding her and was able to escape when she lured them into the cell when she made them believe she was choking. Reclaiming her belongings and taking the helmet of an Imperial cadet, through the helmet, Ezri learned where the wookiees were really headed, that the Imps knew of her escape and that the Ghost crew had returned to rescue her. She later met up with the group, who took her back to the ship and made their escape. Ezri later thanked Hera for the rescue and revealed to the other Rebels where the Imps were taking the Wookiees and offered to join them. Pleased, Hera set a course for Kessel. Mission to KesselEdit Now on the planet, Ezri and Zeb briefly argued with one another before they began the mission to rescue the Wookiees. As Kanan and his friends provided the distraction, Ezri hurriedly went to the Wookiees and was able to unlock their bonds. The rebels and Wookiees banded with each other and fought the Imperials, with the arrival of Alexsandr Kallus. Seeing they were cornered, Kanan announced they were going to do a twenty-two pick-up. Confused, Ezri asked what the secret was and Kanan told her he was about to reveal it in front of everyone. To her shock and amazement, Ezri learned that Kanan was a Jedi when he revealed himself to Kallus and the Stormtroopers. As they focused their eyes on the Jedi and Zeb and Sabine were busy loading the wookiees onto one of the container units the Ghost would pick up, Ezri went to rescue Kitwarr from a Stormtrooper, unaware that Kallus had followed her and he mistook Ezri for Kanan's apprentice; however, Ezri infuriated, snapped that she was not a Jedi and that she was working alone. However, Kanan came to her aid, and picked up both Ezri and Kitwarr, saving them from Kallus' wrath. When they were safe from harm, Ezri befriended the young Wookiee she rescued after learning from Sabine his name was Kitwarr. When they arrived on their homeplanet, Ezri wished Kitwarr farewell and told the young wookiee to stay out of trouble. After they departed, Ezri pickpocketed Kanan, secretly holding his lightsaber and hoping he wouldn't notice. Soon, Ezri found herself alone with Sabine, who tried convincing Ezri to remain with the crew, but Ezri denied the older girl, opting to return home. With his lightsaber in her possession, Ezri was surprised to see Kanan had followed her. There, he revealed she was strong with the Force. Coldly, she asked what Kanan wanted. The hidden Jedi offered that she could either keep the Lightsaber as a worthless relic or offered for her Sabine's suggestion to become a member of the Ghost crew and become his Padawan. He left Ezri to let her think of her decisions. Ultimately, Ezri decided to take up on Kanan's offer and she returned his lightsaber, officially becoming part of the crew. Following her membership as Spectre 6, Ezri became roommates with Sabine Wren, taking the bunk on the other side of her room. Breaking Ranks Ezri infiltrates into the Imperial Academy on Lothal to retrieve information about a Kyber crystal shipment. During her time at the academy under the name Davina Morgan, Ezri and Jai develop crushes on each other and nearly kiss at least twice when one of the cadets teases them about it. Kanan and Ezri are forced to sever their bond temporarily so Ezri is not discovered. She later retrieves the shipment information chip from Agent Kallus' office. However, she is stopped by Zare Leonis, a rebel sympathizer, who agrees to help her. She gets the disk a second time, where Leonis discovers Ezri has the Force. Instantly developing a brotherly concern for her, leonis begs Ezri to leave before her abilities are discovered and tells her about his sister. However, Ezri reveals that she needs help getting Jai Kell out of the Academy and informs him of the Inquisitor's interest in them both. Before going to talk to Jai, who is incredibly upset at Ezri for betraying him during training, Ezri sends Chopper on his way with a message. Later, both Zare and Ezri manage to convince Jai to defect from the Empire. The next day, Ezri with the help of Zeb, Sabine and Chopper, is able to escape with Jai, but Zare stayed behind to find his missing sister. Later, on the ''Ghost, Ezri is reunited with Kanan, who is relieved to see her safe and sound. While on the Ghost, Ezri reveals to Jai her real name. Initially upset, Ezri gives Jai a passionate kiss before being interrupted by a protective Zeb and Sabine. Later, before Jai and his mother leave, Ezri admits she had feelings for Jai him during their stay at the Imperial Academy. However, it does not amount to anything, as they both acknowledge they cannot enter a relationship due to Ezri going with the Spectres and Jai going into hiding with his mother. Shroud of Darkness Ezri teams up with Sabine to figure out who Fulcrum is due to both of them feeling lost in the dark. She leaves with Sabine and Hera to do a run for Fulcrum. However, the girls find themselves stranded on the asteroid they went to due to Chopper and Zeb wandering off and Ezri calls Kanan through their Force-bond because Zeb and Chopper forgot to check the diagnostics. During their time on the asteroid, Hera, Ezri and Sabine's relationship grows stronger due to them trusting each other during their fight against the Fyrnocks. The two girls promise Hera to be patient with her as she promises to give them answers. Category:Girl at War characters Category:Female characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Star Wars characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Rebel Alliance characters